


Marvin in Wonderland

by SinpaiCasanova



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Anti as the Cheshire cat, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bim as the March Hare, Dark as the king of hearts, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Henrik as Lorina, Hypnotism, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Inspired by Art, M/M, Marvin as Alice, Master/Slave, Possessive Behavior, Wilford as The Mad Hatter, might do a part two for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: "Why, you're a cat," he said, the hint of a smile in his voice as he looked the being over. He was dressed in a pinstriped vest and slacks, mauve and off-white in color, with a matching button-up underneath that was rolled up to his elbows. The fur of his ears and tail was a dusty brown, and sitting atop his head was a tuft of neon green hair. It was by far the most peculiar thing that Marvin had ever seen, but he wasn't afraid. He was intrigued."A Cheshire cat, darling. Name's Anti, pleased to make your acquaintance." He responded in a sing-song voice, raising up a clawed hand to rest underneath his bearded chin like he was just as interested in Marvin as the boy was with him. "So, tell me, What's a cutie pie like you doing in a place like this, hm?"





	Marvin in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berserkdoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berserkdoodle/gifts).



His legs swayed carelessly, the white of his stockings contrasting with the chestnut bark of the oak tree he was currently sitting in. His thighs straddled the thick limb, fingers busily weaving together a string of daisies into a flower crown for his kitten, Dina. Marvin's pink tongue poked out from behind his glossy lips, deep in concentration as he worked on finishing the tiny crown. He should have been paying attention to the English lesson his brother, Henrik, was going over, but he tended to tune out the other whenever he opened his mouth, mostly due to his thick accent that made it hard to understand a damn word he was saying anyway.

His studies were always painfully dull, and Marvin would much rather learn about things that actually interested him, rather than listening to Walt Whitman on such a beautiful day. His mind often wandered aimlessly, thinking about the flowers that grew in the garden behind their home, and what his cat would say to him if she could actually talk back. To him, everything in nature had a personality. A soul. And he wanted to sing with the birds and dance with the animals of the forest like the free spirit he really was, instead of forcibly participating in whatever the hell this societal torture was.

"I have said that the soul is not more than the body, and I have said that the body is not more than the soul, and nothing, not God, is greater to one than one's self is, and whoever walks a furlong without sympathy walks to his own funeral dressed in his shroud,-" he faintly heard amongst his own humming, vaguely recognizing that Henrik was reciting a poem called  _Song of Myself_. 

But he was confused as to why his brother had stopped, unaware that Henrik was now glaring up at him from his place below the oak tree. Marvin was far too focused on Dina, playfully swatting at the crown of daises that Marvin was trying to center on her tiny grey head.

"Honestly, Marvin," Henrik sighed, clearly irritated. "Why do I even bother trying to educate you? You'll never become a proper member of society if you can't learn even the simplest of things. Don't you want to be cultured, sophisticated?"

Marvin rolled his eyes, scoffing at the idea of acting like a pompous ass.

"Your form of teaching bores me, and so does your idea of propriety. Perhaps I don't want to be like everyone else, Henrik."

"Oh, my dear, sweet baby brother," Henrik breathed, his shoulders dropping as he reflected such a bitter sense of disappointment. Marvin always hated that look. "You're never going to make it if you think like that. I'm not going to be around forever, you know. You need to learn these things so that your future doesn't look as bleak as you deem my lessons to be. No man wants a dimwitted husband, after all."

Marvin was quick to tune him out after that. He wasn't interested in a husband or whatever future his brother had in mind for him. This conversation was fruitless and boring, and even Dina was starting to fall asleep from Henrik's rambling. Her tiny eyes were starting to close, purring softly while she curled up on the white apron that covered his baby blue dress. Marvin cooed at her, relaxing against the tree trunk as Henrik began to start up again.

"And I or you pocketless of a dime may purchase the pick of the earth, and to glance with an eye or show a bean in its pod, confounds the learning of all times..." 

Marvin could feel his own eyelids begin to sag, feeling heavy and sandpaper-like as they bobbed against his blue eyes. Henrik was literally boring him to sleep, which he welcomed with open arms. It was such a beautiful day, and the cool breeze coupled with the warm sun on his pale skin was quickly pulling him down into a peaceful slumber. But not before he heard a strange voice off in the distance. One that definitely did not belong to Henrik.

His eyes snapped open, confused to see the bluest sky he'd ever seen, rather than the green of the leaves that covered the branches of the oak tree he was just sitting in. He was lying down on the ground, surrounded by colorful wildflowers that cushioned his body like the finest pillow. Henrik and Dina were nowhere to be found, and he sat up slowly, scanning the vast stretch of greenery before him to try and find them. How did he get here exactly? 

He doesn't remember being moved, or even that he actually fell asleep. The last thing he remembered was that strange voice, and the panicked and distressed tone that laced those words was enough to capture his attention once again.

"Holy hell be damned, I'm late!" The voice shrieked, and Marvin's curious gaze flickered towards the form of a white rabbit, dressed in a royal blue vest. The pocket watch resting in his paw was ticking impatiently, and the white rabbit was gawking down at it in bewildered surprise through the monocle over his right eye, black mustache wiggling slightly.

"Shit, I'm late. I'm late. Fucking hell, the King's going to have my head for this!"

The dapper-looking rabbit was obviously in a hurry, panicking over the time that appeared to be flying by on his broken pocket watch. Curiously, Marvin stood to his feet, brushing the dirt and grass from his dress as he hurriedly followed after the fretful creature.

"Wait!" He shouted after him, leaving the bed of flowers behind as he rushed into the thick line of trees that made up the surrounding forest. "Oh, Mr.Rabbit! Please, stop!"

"No time! Must move quickly!" He bellowed, glancing back towards Marvin for just a second before he scurried off towards a darker part of the forest. Marvin was enthralled, blindly following the animal that could actually talk to him. Obviously, he was full of curious excitement and concern, wondering what could be so damn important that it would cause the white rabbit to rush as he did. The fact that he was talking to a rabbit that was dressed like he was ripped from the roaring twenties didn't seem to bother him as it should have. In fact, it didn't seem all that odd to him in the slightest. There was finally a sense of adventure, a whole new reality that he could explore. Of course he was going to dive into this with both feet. 

Marvin continued to chase after the rabbit, following the general direction of his voice as he passed into the part of the forest that seemed to have the least amount of natural light. The trees were thick, covered by crudely made signs that offered the most confusing sense of direction. Marvin was already addled and a little lost, wondering which way to head to try and either find that rabbit or a way back home. He wasn't sure which path he wanted to take the most, so he kept walking, coming up to a tall oak tree that resembled a warped version of the one he was sitting in earlier. The fat trunk of the tree was nailed with a few of the same wooden signs he'd just passed, barely leaving an inch of bark exposed at all.

Marvin bit his lip, studying the different paths this tree claimed that he could take in order to leave the forest. But they only left him with more questions, rather than giving any answers.

_**This way...** _

_**Turn back...** _

_**Go up...** _

_**Wrong way...** _

Marvin sighed, adjusting his black hair ribbon that kept his long, silver hair out of his eyes, and he pondered for a moment, weighing his options. 

"Now, let's see," he hummed, creasing his brow. "I wonder which way I ought to go."

He could take the path to the right, which was a winding stretch of brightly colored cobblestones, at the end of which, would direct him towards someone called  _The Mad Hatter_. And truth be told, Marvin was a little apprehensive about meeting someone with a name like that. He could also go left, down the slightly less ominous path to visit  _The March Hare_ , and Marvin sighed as he resolved to try that option instead of the other. But it still left him a bit confused, since the signs seemed to contradict themselves over and over again.

"Oh, dear," Marvin said, pursing his lips. "This place is awfully strange, like something out of a fever dream."

He took a step forward, walking up towards the fork in the path he was on, and suddenly paused. He wasn't alone here. Someone was singing to him amongst the trees, spouting nonsense in a whimsical tone.

_"'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe: All mimsy were the borogoves, and the mome raths outgrabe."_

The voice didn't seem to have an actual form, bouncing in between the trees as flashes of different colored light, echoing with distortion that made it sound like a broken radio was playing off in the distance. 

"What in the world?" He mused, unable to make much sense out of the words that were sung so carelessly. "Where is that coming from-"

"Lost are we, darling?" The voice spoke, cutting off Marvin's sentence quite abruptly. He spun around, glancing up towards the branches of the warped tree to find a disembodied mouth. More specifically, a set of sharp, shark-like teeth.

"Oh!" Marvin gasped, hand clutching his chest as he took a startled step backward. "Well, yes, I-I suppose that I am a little lost at the moment."

"We're all a little lost, don't you think?" The voice mused, tone just as hypnotically carefree as it was while it sang. Marvin giggled nervously, watching as the set of teeth smiled at him. There was a pair of eyes coming into focus now, like a shadow slowly filling up with color, and soon, Marvin was staring at a very human-looking cat, floating on his belly a few inches from the ground. Marvin reeled back a bit, unsure if his eyes were truly seeing what he thought he saw.

"Why, you're a cat," he said, the hint of a smile in his voice as he looked the being over. He was dressed in a pinstriped vest and slacks, mauve and off-white in color, with a matching button-up underneath that was rolled up to his elbows. The fur of his ears and tail was a dusty brown, and sitting atop his head was a tuft of neon green hair. It was by far the most peculiar thing that Marvin had ever seen, but he wasn't afraid. He was intrigued. 

"A Cheshire cat, darling. Name's Anti, pleased to make your acquaintance." He responded in a sing-song voice, raising up a clawed hand to rest underneath his bearded chin like he was just as interested in Marvin as the boy was with him. "So, tell me, What's a cutie pie like you doing in a place like this, hm?" 

Marvin swallowed thickly, gazing into the cat's green eyes that were beginning to take on a curious appearance. Marvin found that he couldn't look away from them, caught up in the swirling vortex of blue and pink as he answered in a breathless tone.

"I'm not really sure," he murmured, suddenly feeling a bit light headed as he held the cat's gaze. "I was following a white rabbit, and now I'm here. Though, I should be heading home now, Henrik must be terribly worried."

"Nonsense, my precious little doll, you're exactly where you need to be." He chuckled, and Marvin shivered as he felt the back of his dress begin to lift up, as well as something soft brushing against his lower back. "It's not every day that something so gorgeous wanders into my domain. And you, sweet boy, are the prettiest creature I've ever laid my eyes on. It would be rude of me to send you away when I could keep you here with me, don't you think?"

Marvin knew that this cat meant to do him some sort of harm, feeling apprehensive with the strong urge to flee rising up in his chest. But he couldn't move, and even worse, he found himself nodding in agreement with what the cat was saying.

"Yes, it would be rather rude..." He mumbled, and Marvin's own eyes began to swirl, mimicking the cat's perfectly. He lowered down to his knees, leaning forward to rest his body weight on his hands like an obedient servant awaiting a command.

"You want to stay with Master Anti, don't you?"

"I do," Marvin robotically answered, lost in a trance as Anti's tail hooked under the waistband of Marvin's panties and pulled them down over the curve of his ass. "I want to stay, Master Anti. Want to stay and please you."

Anti smirked, showing Marvin his unnaturally sharp teeth as he moved to stand next to the boy, bare feet finally touching the ground.

"Who am I to deny such a request? After all, You should want to please your master. It'll make things so much simpler for you." 

Anti was standing in front of Marvin, feet slightly spread apart as he lowered the fly on his slacks, opening them up and reaching inside to pull his cock out. Marvin instantly began to drool, whimpering like a puppy that was told to wait for their treat.

"You're going to take every inch of my cock, baby doll, and you're going to thank your Master when I fuck that pretty face of yours and fill your rosy cheeks with cum. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand, Master," Marvin practically moaned, forever trapped in this odd space that left him overly needy and incredibly aroused. His own cock, though smaller than Anti's, was flushed an angry shade of red as it leaked against the soft material of his underwear. He was beside himself with unresolved lust, whimpering as he squirmed. His hands were itching to touch himself, which Anti fully intended to take advantage of, but he wouldn't dare move without Anti's prior consent. He had to be a good boy for his Master.

"That's it, sweet boy. Now open your mouth and relax your jaw, Master is going to ram his prick down your throat until you're choking on his spunk."

Marvin happily obliged, opening as wide as he could when Anti stepped forward and tangled one of his clawed hands into his hair, pulling his head back and sliding his cock into his warm, wet mouth.

"Good," he praised, thrusting his hips slightly. "Now, I want you to touch yourself. Slide those pretty fingers inside your ass and work yourself open for me."

Marvin's eyes rolled back, reaching behind and rubbing his surprisingly slick fingers against his asshole.

Hm, that's odd. Where did the lubricant come from?

Marvin didn't particularly care at the moment, far too caught up the feeling of his own fingers pushing into his ass while Anti fucked his throat.

Marvin gagged a little, eyes watering and nose running as Anti picked up the pace, slamming his hips against Marvin's face as he held his head still. Anti groaned, tilting his head back towards the sky as he let himself become lost in the feeling. Marvin was drooling, saliva dripping from his scruffy chin as he worked himself open. He wasn't too concerned about the feeling, knowing full and well that Anti had something better in store for him.

One finger became two, then three and four, and Marvin was moaning around Anti's cock as his thrusting fingers nicked his prostate over and over again. His neglected cock was throbbing against his underwear, which was now wet with pre-cum, and he was sure that he was going to come untouched before Anti even got around to fucking him.

Anti growled lowly, nails digging into Marvin's hair and neck as he released, flooding Marvin's mouth with hot cum as he pulled out. He clapped a hand over Marvin's mouth, commanding him to swallow it down, which Marvin did with little difficulty. Anti praised him, saying what a good little toy he was as he moved to kneel behind the boy, pushing him forward until his face was pressed into the dirt below.

"You look so gorgeous like this," Anti purred, digging his claws into the back of Marvin's dress and shredding it, leaving him naked in the middle of the forest. "Do you want Master's cock, baby doll? Want me to stretch your virgin ass out and claim you as mine?"

All Marvin could do was moan and nod his head, far too out of it as Anti replaced his fingers with the thickness of his prick in one harsh thrust, bottoming out in seconds. Marvin let out a strangled scream, immediately thrown into the thick of things as Anti began to piston his hips as quickly as he could go. He wasn't here to give Marvin pleasure, although, it was a pleasant bonus. He was here to claim this boy for as long as he wanted to use him. And knowing Anti, Marvin would be trapped in this forest for a very long time.

Anti's hands were in Marvin's hair, pulling and scratching at his scalp while his teeth created a pattern of wine colored bites across the boy's pale back. Marvin's vision was swimming, body trembling as he suddenly climaxed, soiling the ground beneath him with thick strings of white. Anti dug his claws into Marvin's hips, slamming into him deeply as he joined him in euphoric bliss.

Anti pulled Marvin up against his chest by his throat, turning his head to claim his pouty lips in a kiss as they basked in the afterglow. Marvin was staring at Anti with a blank expression, clearly not all there as the other pulled out. The cat was chuckling with delight, gently petting Marvin's messy hair as he marked up the boy's neck.

"Yes, little doll, you're going to be mine for a long, long time. Welcome to Wonderland. Your new home."


End file.
